Copos de nieve
by Xochiquetzalli
Summary: ...Era como si entre ese deseo de devolverle su cuerpo se hubiera desarrollado también un anhelo latente de aferrarse a él más allá de lo fraternal... Esto es un PWP.


_Aloh:_

_Bueno, este es mi primer Elricest, x'D y también el primer PWP que publico (ya saben, el clásico "¿trama, qué trama? es puro sexo", jaja más o menos pero no tanto... Ya se darán cuenta de lo que quiero decir si lo leen. Digo el primero pork tengo otro que nunca ha salido del cajón... _

_Bueno, espero que les guste, porque la verdad a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo._

La luz apenas entraba através de las ventanas, había nevado durante la noche y los vidrios estaban casi totalmente cubiertos por ella. Edward apartó la mirada, después de todo había visto cómo cada copo se arremolinada y se adhería en el cristal. No había dormido para nada, hacía días que algo punzaba en su interior y no lo dejaba seguir, algo que al principio había tomado a la ligera.

... flashback...

No era tarde: era tardísimo. Ya debía estar afuera pero no encontraba su reloj. Dónde lo había dejado era todo un misterio, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba desesperado, buscando hasta en los sitios más absurdos y no aparecía. Para ese momento ya no tenía plena conciencia de lo que hacía, sólo revolvía aquí y allá con un dejo de frustrada esperanza. Revisó la sala, el comedor, el cuarto entero, y finalmente, con las pobres cenizas de su paciencia entró en el baño sin tocar siquiera, hundido en ese remolino de molestia y aprehensión, cuando fue sacado bruscamente:

- Hermano...- musitó Alphonse con algo de sorpresa y embarazo en la voz.

Ed volteó a verlo: estaba casi desnudo, con sólo una toalla enredada en la cintura, Su cuerpo quedó paralizado, ya no sentía nada más que una cálida ola que lo invadía y quemaba sus mejillas. Era el cuadro más erótico que hubiera visto, con ese inocente sonroso coloreando su rostro, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre sus labios rojos, por su torso, sus piernas...

...fin del flashback...

Había sucedido solamente una vez, no era que no lo hubiera visto sin ropa, sino que lo que había sentido era, en definitiva, algo nuevo para él.

Lo había olvidado un tiempo, pero anoche, mientras lo veía dormir, lo había inquietado la forma en que las sábanas se apretaban contra sus carnosos muslos, delineando caprichosamente esa figura prohibida.

Era extraño: habían compartido tantas cosas, habían sufrido juntos y, aún más, había extrañado tanto su calor, sus gestos, sus caricias, que ahora que lo tenía no quería apartarse de él. Pero¿y esa sensación al verlo, a qué se debía? Era como si entre ese deseo de devolverle su cuerpo se hubiera desarrollado también un anhelo latente de aferrarse a él más allá de lo fraternal.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano?- interrumpió Al, entrando en la alcoba.

Ed levantó la mirada lentamente, sin poder asimilar aún el cambio de sus pensamientos a la cálida mirada de Al. Éste lo miró extrañado un segundo y después le sonrió gentilmente.

Ed se quedó mirándolo mientras sacaba su ropa del cajón y comenzaba desvestirse; de nuevo esa sensación corrió por su cuerpo, pero más intensa, abrasando su sangre. Todo frente a él lucía tan deseable, tan delicioso...

Alphonse, quien no parecía darse cuenta, tomó su camisa y se la puso, pero antes de que metiera el primer botón en el ojal, sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros, su aliento tibio impregnándose en su nuca.

Edward no fue consciente al levantarse, pero a cada paso, sus pies iban tirando las barreras, y se dejó guiar por el familiar aroma de Al que cautivaba sus sentidos: la quintaesencia de la sensualidad emanaba en alas hechizantes a través de sus poros. Era cada vez más sensible a ese cuerpo. Lo sujetó firmemente, sin ser brusco, posó sus labios muy despacio y esperó... El cuerpo de Alphonse tembló ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. Al no encontrar oposición, dejó que su lengua saliera y tocara la carne tibia. Sus manos resbalaron hasta sus antebrazos, y empezó a chupar con calma la base del cuello. Dejó de sostener sus brazos y lo tomó por la cintura, acariciando al suavidad bajo sus yemas, probando ahora el delicioso zurco de su espalda, hasta la base, flexionando las rodillas y rozando con ellas sus piernas. Sus manos siguieron dibujando aquella silueta divina hasta su cadera, rodeándola, metiéndose en la banda de su ropa íntima y acariciando su vientre. Al ahogó un gemido, pero no pudo ocultar un estremecimiento. Ed, en respuesta, comenzó a lamer la curva de su cintura, al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban alrededor, saliendo de nuevo y deslizándose hasta el interior de sus carrillos, deseosas de tocar esa carne fresca, cremosa.

Los jadeos, inútilmente contenidos, de Al, hacían hervir la vida dentro de él: deseaba escucharlos, que llenaran sus oídos, toda la habitación.

Lo tomó de nuevo de la cadera y lo giró. No se atrevió a mirarlo, pero la tensión en su cuerpo hacía el resto más que obvio. Subió el dobladillo de su boxer y comenzó a lamer la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, lo mordió ligeramente mientras seguía su camino hacia la ingle, explorándola cautelosamente con al lengua, para después chuparla con vehemencia.

Un leve jadeo se escapó de la garganta de Al, tiñendo violáceo el ambiente, envolviéndolos. Ed empezó a chupar con más fuerza, regodeándose en el estertor de aquel cuerpo a causa del contacto. Sabía que Al no podría seguir conteniéndose... Y tenía razón: roncos y excitantes gemidos manaban de su boca, cada vez con más fuerza. Pero ese roce tan placentero se detuvo de momento. Edward se levantó y lo miró a los ojos: la amable mirada de Al se había vuelto vidriosa y suplicante. Ed sonrió complacido y clavó la vista sobre la cama, sugerentemente, lamiéndose el borde de los labios. Ante esta insinuación, Alphonse se recostó en la cama sin pensarlo dos veces y se acomodó con las piernas medio flexionadas hacia sí. Casi inmediatamente Ed lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Miró su boca rosada, entreabierta invitándolo. Un poco inseguro se fue acercando, cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió el contacto de esos labios suavemente presionados contra los suyos, consciente de cómo la sangre se regaba con violencia, causando espasmos en su cuerpo. Degustó con premura su lengua jugosa y caliente. Acarició sus brazos de durazno, aterciopelados, firmes... Perfectos. Disfrutaba la momentánea presión de su belfo, el repentino roce de esa lengua exquisita, el temblor intrigante de su tierna composición.

Sus manos ávidas recorrieron sus hombros tersos, las puntas de sus dedos ardían con el vaho de su cuerpo. Su boca no podía saciarse de su sabor, la mordió ligeramente, como si no quisiera desgastar ni maltratar esa fruta embriagante. Fue dejando rastros en su mejilla, en su cuello, hasta llenar la copa de su clavícula. Limpió gustoso con su lengua el salitre de su nívea piel. Sus manos se enredaron en al niebla de su cintura y lo atrajo con más fuerza. Oh, qué deleite era sostenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración agitada en su oído, incitándolo dulcemente.

- Aru... Eres tan delicioso- murmuró en su oído, para después lamer el contorno con delicadeza, entreteniéndose en el lóbulo.

Robar esa blanca inocencia; pintar con su nombre esos labios puros; la deliciosa sensación de saberlo suyo, de pensar que la misma sangre corría por sus venas y que ahora fluía en uno solo. Y lo sintió ahora, más que estremecerse, temblar bajo su toque. Era tocarlo y percibir como su huella se expandía empapada de adrenalina y placer por todo su cuerpo, casi fundiéndose en esa carne blanda y suculenta. Comenzó a descender, marcando las pinceladas de sus besos en su pecho, deteniéndose extasiado en su vientre firme; su lengua deslizándose lentamente sobre él, enarcando su ombligo e invadiéndolo con infinita delicadeza. Sus dedos rozaban jubilosamente su cadera, recorriéndola y uniéndose en el arco de su espalda. Qué sensual era el calor envolvente que emanaba de sus cuerpos, el aroma dulce de sus reacciones que los unía después de tanto tiempo. El deseo fluía sin control, se posesionaba de ambos y resonaba repentinamente, llenando el cuarto de amor y de pasión. No había nada más que sus cuerpos frotándose desenfrenadamente hasta sentir que su piel se fundía. Su sabor y su olor, se entremezclaban, eclipsando las ideas, dejando nada más que las extrañas y placenteras sensaciones que compartían entre el sudor y los jadeos, perdiendo la razón de una sola vez y para siempre en ese huracán de lujuria y emociones encontradas que agitaba sus respiraciones y que iba esparciendo un extraño y casi inexplicable alivio.

De momento, un dejo de ternura asomó entre el deseo vorágine. Dejando los juegos y las caricias, Ed recargó la mejilla en su hermano y lo ciñó con fuerza, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello delicadamente. Ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo como la temperatura de sus cuerpos volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.

- Aru... – musitó casi inaudiblemente al tiempo que se alzaba un poco, sosteniéndose sobre sus palmas y lo miraba a los ojos, buscando en ellos una razón para seguir. Alphonse sujetó su muñeca, y él disminuyó la tensión, dejándose caer con cuidado sobre su pecho. Al atrajo su mano hacia su boca y comenzó a besar las yemas de sus dedos cariñosamente, una por una.

Ed no pudo contener le impulso de besarlo, tomó su rostro en sus manos, se acercó despacio, vertiendo todo su licor en un lento y tierno beso, sellando sus secretos y sus labios en él.

La nieve en la ventana ahora lucía más hermosa y brillante, y la saliva en su boca era más que deliciosa. En verdad, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Bueno, eso fue todo. Sé que está cortito y todo... Jeje, la verdad salió de un día que estaba en la biblioteca sin anda qué hacer._

_Bueno, espero sus críticas, quejas, sugerencias, etc..._

_Besos._

_Tomoe_


End file.
